His Life Tho
by HUGUBUFUGU
Summary: Tortured. Hated. Depressed.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Captured

Dash looked around. The walls of the room he was in was very white, like the walls you would find in the hospital. The only thing that indicated he wasn't in a hospital was the lack of the overwhelming antiseptic smell, though he would totally believe he was in a hospital as a sharp intense pain throbbed in his head and he would had automatically assumed he was in the Hospital for Supers, his wounds treated by some kind doctor with the nice gentle hands doctors always had.

An excruciating pain shot through his leg as he tried to sit up and with a scream he dropped down onto the bed, where a wound was, causing another jolt of pain shooting through his nerves and causing a whimper to surface from his throat to his mouth.

Have I been captured? Dash could only remember the events previously very faintly and since everything was still a garbled mess in his head, he did not trust his memory.

And as if in cue, a loud cackle permeated the eerie silence. The witch stepped towards Dash and he noticed something immediately - the hairdo of the witch was bizarre, hair sticking up suck that it looked like a fire. And the witch was a dude. He looked familiar, but Dash couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Dash! Welcome back!" The weird dude cackled as he grinned slyly, like a fox would do if foxes even know how to smile. A shiver went down Dash's spine.

There was one thing Dash knew about though - it was that they had met before. He was certain of it.

"Do I know you?" Dash grunted as his throat burner from the effort of trying to speak. He coughed violently.

"You'll be shocked if you remembered me. Try to recall anything," the witch/fox dude grinned.  
Dash closed his eyes, trying to recall when out of his mind, he recalled that his name started with a S... Samuel? Symphony? Syn... He was fairly sure he was right, he…

Syndrome.

It was Syndrome. Back from the dead, with the fire-like hair and all. Dash was stunned.

"Are you real?" he asked. Syndrome hissed in annoyance as he replied, "Of course I am, you stupid boy! Any stupid supervillain would take off their cape if they were going to get sucked into the plane's engine." That explained the missing body. Syndrome then left for a while, leaving Dash all alone.

The memories slowly came back to Dash. He was in a tight with his family, battling against an Omnidroid that he thought he would never see again, and as he dodged the flailing claws something hit him at the back of his head and everything turned black. Of course. Syndrome kidnapped him.

A sliver of fear crept in him. He knew how powerful Syndrome was, with his cool high-tech things and rays that froze and suspended people in the air but he didn't want another encounter with those things again.

And as Syndrome stepped into the lights Dash finally saw what he was holding - a camera and a knife. His face paled. He got stabbed a couple times during his patrol and it hurt like hell, even for a strong Super like him.

Syndrome noticed a slight change in the boy's eyes, betraying the fact that the boy was scared despite trying to conceal it. "Scared?"

Syndrome snarled as he switched on the camera. "I'll make you pay for what your stupid family did to me last time.

There was so much venom in his voice that Dash instantly tried to get off the bed but he realised he should have done it earlier as a few guards swarmed around him, pinning his limbs together and effectively making him immobile. They carried him out of the room and to somewhere where they strapped him to a metal table. Then Syndrome ambled towards him with that sky smirk, before putting the camera on a stand.

"Poor little boy," he murmured.

Helen Parr was screaming her head off when she realised her son Dash was no where to be found. She had check the whole vicinity but she still did not find her son. In the end, she had to return home. The ride back to the house was quiet, everyone shocked about Dash's disappearance.

Upon reaching home, Helen laid down on the couch, beat. Violet and Bob solemnly went into their respective rooms. Helen tried to get up but she simply didn't have the will or energy to do so. All she could think of was her impulsive and hyperactive son who has a kind heart was missing.

It was an hour of laying on the sofa and staring at the ceiling than she heard Bob's room open, and he walked towards her, his race pale. In his large palms were his laptop.

"Helen, you gotta see this," Bob whispered, his voice barely audible.

It was a mysterious email, and with it came a video. It read:

Give me a million dollars transferred to: (bank account name). If you don't do it within 24 hours, your pathetic son gets it.  
Video file download (MP4):

"Oh my gosh," Helen muttered. Her son had been kidnapped!

Hesitatingly, she pressed the play button. Her eyes went big when she recognised the figure strapped to the table as her son Dash. A figure was standing beside him, his face covered.

There was a voice changer, so - he? she? - sounded like Darth Vader.

"You will pay, Incredibles. I have your son as hostage and you'd better fulfill my requirements before such things happen to him," Darth Vader guy hissed before sinking the knife into Dash's bicep. A hoarse scream erupted from Dash and Helen gasped. Dash squirm, a futile attempt to escape from the table but the figure slapped him in the face. His head whipped to the side as his cheek slowly turned into a deep shade of red. Tears sprung into Helen's eyes as the figure cut off the video. How could he/she do this to her son? Her beautiful gregarious son!

And she cried for hours.


	2. The deadline! (You know what happens)

Ch 2: Too Late

Violet remembered the tears streaming down her face when she first heard if the dreaded news of her kidnapped brother. She didn't believe it at first but when she watched the sickening 47 second proof that her brother was indeed kidnapped, she forced herself to take in the information and deem it to be reality, because it is as much as she wished it wasn't.

And one thing she was very certain, was that the 24 hours was ticking away.

(Countdown)

1th hour

Bob and Helen paced around their room, feverishly thinking of a solution to save their son. They didn't have the money to pay to the malicious kidnapper. A million dollars was way too much.

5th hour

Helen tended to Jack-Jack, though she spilled his milk and dropped his food and she mopped it up. Bob called Lucius but he didn't pick up the phone. He smashed the phone and realised he had made a mistake as that was the only phone they had.

17th hour

Bob went to Lucius's house, but there was no one at home. He and Honey had went on a holiday to whatever place, leaving the Parrs to deal with their own plight unknowingly. Meanwhile, Violet tried to sleep but she obviously couldn't, her thoughts haunted with thoughts about Dash. What if he died? She wouldn't be able to apologise to him about how horrible she was for a sister.

9th hour

Dash shivered as Syndrome whispered in his ear, "Your parents still haven't given me the money yet. They don't love you, Dash!" And Dash spat back, "They won't donate the money to you!"

"Doesn't that mean they don't love you?" Syndrome countered. Dash kept quiet.

2nd hour 

Violet was in school, but she couldn't concentrate. She didn't sleep at all, hence she was dead tired and fought to stay awake, but it was a herculean task. Bob and Helen knew the time is near, and they had tried to bargain but the kidnapper didn't reply at all. They sent as much money as they could, but they still couldn't cover the amount they needed to pay. They called experts to track location where the message were sent from but somehow the kidnapper was able to bounce the signal about, and for a moment it was at China, then Singapore, America, New Zealand, Timor Leste… It was hopeless.

1st hour 

As the time went by, Helen felt her worry and fear turn into anger. She believed it was Bob's fault - he was closer to Dash than she was during the cursed battle and he could have saved him from the kidnappers that had purposely set loose the Omnidroid so they could capture one of the family and use it as a leverage against the family - and that meant that the kidnappers knew their secret identity which was a cause of concern but getting Dash back was a bigger concern.

Helen watched as Bob shifted uncomfortably on the couch and suddenly anger overwhelmed her. She shouted, "Why didn't you save him, Bob?"

"What?"

And soon the fight ensued as both party hurled profanities and insults at each other until the laptop pinged dad an email popped up. Helen stopped and instantly broke into tears as Bob clicked on the file.

They watched in horror as the figure grabbed Dash's hand and Das tried to fight back but some people forced him down such that he couldn't move. The criminal whipped out a bloodied knife and laughed like a maniac (stereotypical!) before sinking it in Dash's right hand's pinkie. Helen realised what he was going to do, and even though she knew it was she recording, she still shouted, "Don't touch my son!"

The parents watched in horror and disgust as Dash's finger was cut off his palm while the poor 14-year-old boy cried. The video ended with the kidnapper saying, "Check your mailbox."

It was after a period of silence than Bob stood with jelly like legs to the mailbox and took out a package. He already knew what was in it as he slowly opened it. It was Dash's finger, curled like a bloody quotation mark and Bob suddenly fought the urge to laugh.

Dash woke up. He was on the operating table, where his finger was cut off - a wave of nausea hit him, and he weakly rolled to his side before bile rushed to his throat and he retched all over the floor. Trembling weakly, he struggled to sit up. He had lost blood when he was stabbed with the scalpel and when he well, lost a finger. He was hungry from unable to eat food for 3 days. His throat hurt from screaming, and he was also thirsty.

And as if on cue, the door opened, and three very mean-looking guards threw a few slices of plain bread at him and one put down a glass of water. "Better finish that up punk!" one snarled like a bully would do to his or her victim before they marched out of the room and slammed the door shut. Dash was wary that the food might be poisoned, but he didn't care. He inhaled all the food and gulped down the water.

Meanwhile, Syndrome planned on his next course of action. Torturing the kid was fun, but somehow it wasn't enough. His family, including that brat, had destroyed his chance of being a super - and now he would never get that chance anymore. Hatred swirled in his heart as he looked at the security feed. The boy was curling into a ball, wincing when something accidentally came into contact with the where his pinkie was supposed to be.

Syndrome didn't need the money, but all he needed was his parent's reactions. He had hacked into Bob Parr's laptop and was able to watch everything unfold, how both parents were frightened out of their mind. It was entertaining, really.

And that was when an idea popped into his mind. He would break the kid emotionally.

 **That might not be up to your standards. Well, it's my 1** **st** **.**


	3. Really?

Ch 3: Really?

 _Dad? Is that you?_

 _No._

 _Who are you then?_

 _I'm Bob Parr._

 _Well, I'm Dash Parr your son! Did you forget me?_

 _No. You're not our son._

 _What do you-_

 _Elastigirl! This brat insists that we gave birth to him!_

And at that moment, Elastigirl sprung towards him, and with a quick punch, knocked Dash to the ground. Mr Incredible started plummeting blows to his body. He had an incredibly painful broken nose, and surely many other incredibly painful broken bones. When they were done beating him up into a pulp, Elastigirl and Mr Incredible spat on him, before they walked away.

Dash jolted awake. The dream was incredibly surreal, almost believable. He took in a deep breath and told himself aloud repeatedly, "Mom and Dad still loves me. They're searching for me now, and they're going to beat Syndrome up when they come."

'My parents care for me' became a mantra Dash would repeat to himself. He tried to forget about the disturbing dream, assuring himself that it wasn't real, because it isn't. It isn't. It isn't. Itisn'titisn'titisn't…

"Is it really true?" the cold voice of Syndrome cut through the air. Dash looked him in the eyes and replied, "Shut up. You don't have any family members that trust you enough."

The snarky remark earned Dash a forceful slap that caused blood to drip out from his mouth. Syndrome laughed. "You look like a hurt puppy. How pathetic," he commented.

Dash finally kept his mouth shut for once. His parents would be proud… if they hadn't decided to disown him.

"Well, Dash! You were speaking about how your parents still love you? Well, they don't for a fact." A tablet was hurled in Dash's way and he tried to catch it but failed. He felt giddy as he reached for the tablet. It was a video. He clicked on it.

What he saw made him freeze.

There was his mother and father, they sat on the couch. Her father said, "I'm so lucky Dash is caught by Syndrome. He's always been such a burden anyway, wasting my money sending him to school."

Her mother giggled. "He's such a nuisance. Frankly, I don't care if he dies or not. I should have aborted when I gave birth to him. Honey, superspeed is the most useless thing in a battle. We're so much better off without him."

"Agreed!"

And that was when Violet entered the room. "You guys talking about Dash? Ugh, that idiot should just die, always fighting with me over the smallest thing. He's useless!"

The whole family laughed. When his mother asked Jack-Jack about Dash, he turned into a pink monster and growled before pouncing up and down, but when she mentioned, "No Dash,", Jack-Jack instantly turned into a normal baby. The video ended, and Dash dropped the tablet. His eyes clouded with tears, but he kept telling himself, "It's not true, it's not true!" But it was real - it was real as much as he tried not to believe it. Or was it?

"You see Dash? No one likes you," Syndrome muttered.

As Syndrome left the room, a pain hit his chest - though it was not the injury type of pain, it was emotional, but it hurt more than any of his wounds. His family hated him.

 _Useless. It was always like that, you useless boy. You just built a_ _layer of glass around it, and now it's shattered, you are faced with the truth. You like that? It's all your fault, Dash._

Dash dropped his head in his hands. Sobs racked his body as tears oozed out of his eyes.

He never noticed that in the video, his parents knew he was abducted by Syndrome.

Producing the fake video was really easy. All he needed to do was put a few things together, cause them to look real and finish it with their voice. Watching the boy cry however, bought great satisfaction to him. His plan had worked like a charm.

Syndrome smiled at himself. They had to pay for what they did to him.

Vengeance is sweet.

Violet bent over the toilet bowl as her lunch poured out of her mouth. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The finger on the table was revolting, and the video that came with it. She saw fear in Dash's eyes as his finger was chopped off. It was disturbing and she would never forget it.

Slowly standing up, Violet stumbled towards her room. She tried to distract herself by reading her book but she couldn't understand a thing about the book. She gave up not long under and allowed her thoughts to inevitably wander towards Dash.

Lucius opened the door of his house and Honey followed suit. He plopped down on his couch, drained from the long ride back home. He reached for his phone and called Bob. The phone rang for a log time and he wondered if there were anyone at home. He was proved wrong soon as Bob picked up the phone. Lucius immediately noticed something was wrong. Usually Bob would be loud, but this time, his voice sounded withdrawn, like something bad happened. That was unusual. He read the news about how the Incredibles had defeated a rogue Omnidroid. It was a good thing, right?

"You sound gastly. What happened?" Lucius queried, not bothering to hide his concern for Bob.

"Well," there was a deep breath at the other end of the line. "Um, Dash's missin… missing."

The news hit Lucius like a tonne of bricks and he was not sure if he heard wrongly, so he asked again in a bewildered tone, "Come again?"

"Dash's kidnapped, and… and he was tortured by his cap.. captor," Bob's voice wavered at the last word and Lucius heard sniffling from the other end. Alright, he didn't hear anything wrongly, and that was something he did not wish to happen as he didn't and couldn't picture poor Dash being tortured by a evil maniac that definitely had issues on so many levels.

Lucius made a decision instantly. He hopped into his car despite Honey's furious protests and drove over to the Parr's residence.


	4. A Clue

Dash didn't want to wake up.

He didn't want to be reminded that his parents hated him. They wanted to disown him. As he thought more about it, he knew Syndrome was right. It was his fault he got into this mess, dressing everyone in just because of his recklessness. He was not worthy to be a Super. Even though he was fast, all he did was to become a burden to his family. Hell, even Jack-Jack would be better than him in fights against some superhero. He was wild. He was unable to control his power.

And as Syndrome stepped into the room holding a shiny polished scalpel, Dash didn't squirm. He didn't fight back. He deserved the pain as a punishment.

He only winced when Syndrome stabbed him. It hurt a lot, but he knew it was his just desserts. When Syndrome pulled out a gun and shot his leg, only did he let out a strangled scream. It burned. For a moment he passed out, then only came to from the intense pain emitting from the gunshot wound.

Then Syndrome left and Dash was all alone again.

Lucius looked at the computer screen. There was a new video that was recently sent and he saw the apprehension in the Parr's faces. He clicked on the play button. He saw Dash on the table, but realised that he looked different somehow, not because of the severed finger but he just looked… sadder somehow. Like he didn't trust them at all. That wasn't good news at all.

Lucius somehow managed to get past the whole video, though he was definitely shaken by the horrifying sight before him - the blood, the knife…

Wait a second… Lucius clicked on the video again and fast forwarded to the part where the captor was wielding the knife. Even though the video wasn't very high-quality, there was still a reflection of someone.

"I can see the captor from the reflection!" Lucius announced and Helen and Bob immediately surrounded him. However, all they could make out was the large hair that looked like a brush, the fox-like face with the buck too. It could only be one person - Syndrome.

"Syndrome? I'm pretty sure he's dead," Lucius muttered. It couldn't be. Syndrome's body was shredded into bits by the plane's engine and he would have definitely died.

"Let's kill that stupid idiot then," Helen growled. Even though there was still some doubt about who the captor was, Helen didn't want to wait anymore. She knew it was him, Syndrome. It must be. There was no other person she could think of right now who would want to cause panic and fear in the family.

However, an obstacle stood in their way of getting back Dash. They did not know the location of where he was held captive at. Syndrome had a plethora of places for him to hide and there was even some places that the Incredibles bet they didn't know about. It was herculean task to search through every potential hiding spot and that would take a long time and something tragic could happen within that period of time… Helen shivered at the prospect of it.

But it was the only way. They needed to comb through every building linked to the evil genius and hopefully the first few (or even first) place they went through was the place he had kept Dash in.

"We need a plan for our next course of action," Lucius stated. They all nodded. "Well, we - the three of us - will go to Nomanisan Island and check. We can summon some supers from the DevTech to help us search too. It'll be more efficient."

As soon as he finished, Bob and Helen instantly went into their room and changed into their supersuits. Lucius stared. "Well, you guys better get some rest. It's been more than a day since you slept."

"No!" Both Supers said at once.

"Well, I'm not going into a fight with two exhausted Supers and end up carrying three people to the hospital," Lucius firmly declared.

After a bit of arguments, the two weary Supers decided to turn in for the night at least for a while. Lucius contacted the DevTech people and they instantly agreed to participate in the search for the missing boy. Then Lucius left the residence.

The moment Helen and Bob laid on their bed, they immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

And at DevTech, the search began.

 **A/N: Ooh short chapter! I can't promise you guys how long the next is gonna be, however. :(**


End file.
